Deja de llorar
by FrikiHimechan
Summary: Le había pedido que no llorara y luego desapareció de su vida. Tiempo después intenta buscarla, pero, ¿podría ella perdonarlo y darle otra oportunidad? ¿O ya era demasiado tarde? Porque es sabido que la vida no es más que un par de decisiones importantes... AU - One shot.


**Hola! Bueno aquí traigo un nuevo one-shot como pago a una apuesta que perdí en el grupo "Mis fics Ichiruki". Es por el asunto de la Copa América en donde perdí en mi apuesta del partido de Colombia y Venezuela.**

 **Está inspirada en la canción "Deja de llorar" de Leandro Martinez, un cantante chileno que ahora nadie sabe en dónde está XD. La escuché en el trabajo hace dos semanas y me quedó dando vueltas en la cabeza. Aunque sigo preguntándome por qué ese tipo de música tan poco estimulante. Solo hacen que los clientes y los trabajadores se depriman, pero bueno... esas son las decisiones de los genios de la administración XD**

* * *

 **Bueno y ahora me fui con otra pareja, porque creo que fui muy mala con Renji en el one-shot "Yo te quiero", y quería dejarlo descansar. Además él no quedaba para el papel :D**

* * *

 **Ojalá les guste. Dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, insultos y alabanzas en el buzón.**

 **Los personajes de Bleach no me pertenecen...**

* * *

 **DEJA DE LLORAR**

A las afueras de la Facultad de Medicina de la Universidad de Tokio, un muchacho esperaba sentado en una de las bancas. Aunque hacía mucho frío no llevaba chaqueta y solo se abrigaba la mitad de la cara con una bufanda negra de rayas celestes; un regalo que ella le había hecho hace algún tiempo.

Le dolía el pecho de solo pensar en lo que iba a hacer, pero ya no podía continuar. Sabía que estaba siendo un completo idiota, pero ya no soportaba seguir en ese juego de pareja feliz. Ya no se reconocía a sí mismo, él siempre fue un chico muy popular con las mujeres, podía tener a quien quisiera e intercambiarla por otra al día siguiente.

Hasta que llegó ella. La única chica que no le había prestado atención y le había recordado lo idiota y desgraciado que era.

Le había costado mucho trabajo conquistarla y lo que al principio comenzó como un simple juego, poco a poco se volvió un sentimiento intenso, demasiado intenso para él.

Pero ahora, después de dos años de relación, ya había llegado el momento de terminar.

Le había prometido una vida juntos, una promesa sellada con un anillo, pero ahora veía que su destino no era estar junto a ella. Por muy egoísta que sonara, su principal relación era consigo mismo y ella no encajaba en esa ecuación.

Lo que deseaba ahora era volver a sus andanzas de antaño, cuando no se preocupaba por nadie y hacia lo que se le antojaba. Estaba aburrido de llamar por teléfono para saber cómo estaba o qué estaba haciendo, de preguntarse si habría llegado a salvo a casa, de tener que ir a verla cuando estaba enferma, de mirar las tiendas y comprar cosas que seguramente a ella le gustarían.

No, ese no era él. Ella lo había transformado en alguien más y quería regresar a su viejo "yo". Y la había querido, más que a ninguna otra, pero el amor se había terminado ya.

Además él tampoco era el hombre para ella, estaba seguro de eso. De hecho le hacía un favor. Él era un simple obrero que no tenía nada para ofrecerle. Si bien era cierto que su trabajo era bueno y le dejaba dinero más que suficiente, no se comparaba al futuro que se avecinaba para ella.

Ella estudiaba medicina y en seis meses se graduaría. Pronto sería una gran doctora que se rodearía de gente de su mismo nivel y se aburriría de él. O al menos eso pensaba.

" _Claro que lo hará"_ se dijo a si mismo para convencerse.

Las veces en que él la iba a buscar a la universidad, siempre la encontraba rodeada de sus amigos, hablando de las mismas cosas; huesos, músculos y cosas asquerosas que lo hacían sentir incómodo. Y aunque ella siempre le explicaba las cosas o trataba de integrarlo a su grupo de amigos, eso pronto se acabaría.

Es por eso que ese día, a una semana de la cena de ensayo, él terminaría con ella.

\- o -

Quince minutos después los alumnos salían de sus salones. Era el período de exámenes, así la mayoría de ellos presentaban caras de pánico y miseria absoluta. Solo algunos seguían con caras normales y apenas una pizca iba con una sonrisa de satisfacción disimulada para que sus compañeros no quisieran golpearlos.

Él supuso que ella sería parte de ese último grupo y sonrió orgulloso, pero de inmediato frunció el ceño.

Al levantar la cabeza divisó a tres chicas que caminaban muy sonrientes. Eran sus amigas, pero ella no se veía por ninguna parte.

El chico se puso de pie de inmediato y caminó hasta ellas. No tenía tiempo que perder.

Las muchachas lo saludaron alegremente, pero él no les respondió.

—¿Han visto a Rukia? —preguntó.

Una de ellas, una muchacha de cabello rubio y grandes atributos lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

—Se quedó hablando con el profesor Shiba en el salón. —respondió seria. —¿Pasa algo?

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó otra chica, de cabello naranja y ojos grises.

—¿En qué salón está? —cuestionó él.

—En el segundo piso, salón 101. —respondió la tercera, una muchacha de corto cabello oscuro y ojos color chocolate.

El chico no dijo nada más y partió de inmediato.

—¿Qué le pasará? —preguntó la pelinaranja. —¿Estará enfermo?

—No lo creo, Orihime. Deben ser los nervios de novio. —respondió Hinamori.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento. —comentó la rubia, sin despegar la vista del chico que se alejaba de ellas. —Vengan, vamos a la cafetería. Esperaremos ahí.

\- o -

Cuando Rukia salió del salón, se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver a su prometido esperándola recargado contra la pared.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que trabajarías todo el día. —le dijo con una linda sonrisa, pero al ver su expresión seria y sus ojos celestes que brillaban con tristeza, su sonrisa desapareció.

—Tenemos que hablar. —le dijo con su voz grave. —Pero no aquí.

El pequeño cuerpo de Rukia se estremeció y sintió que algo le oprimí el pecho.

—E-está bien. Vamos al lugar de siempre.

\- o -

Ninguno de los dos dijo una sola palabra durante los veinte minutos que tardaron en llegar a la azotea del edificio de Ingeniería.

Ese era el lugar favorito de Rukia, era el edificio más alto de la universidad y ofrecía una vista magnífica de la ciudad, incluso se podía ver el mar.

Una vez arriba, los dos caminaron hasta el borde y miraron hacia el horizonte durante un buen rato.

Ella bajó la cabeza y permaneció en silencio. Estaba intranquila, tenía un mal presentimiento. De hecho, lo tenía desde hace algunas semanas. Él ya no era el mismo, se notaba distante, serio y más frío de lo normal, ya ni siquiera sonreía como lo hacía antes. Claro que ella había tratado de convencerse que era por los nervios del matrimonio y la posterior vida de recién casados, pues a fin de cuentas, todavía eran muy jóvenes; él tenía veintisiete, ella veinticinco.

" _No, no es eso"_ se dijo internamente, sintiendo unos repentinos deseos por llorar. Apretó los puños y respiró profundo para calmarse. ¿Cómo podía hacerlo si aun no sabía de qué se trataba todo eso?

"Si lo sabes. Deja de engañarte" le dijo su subconsciente con una voz cruel, pero ella obligó a callar a esa vocecita.

—¿Q-qué pasa Grimmjow? —le preguntó al fin, levantando la vista.

Al ver los ojos celestes del chico que se mostraban tristes, pero decididos, tuvo que bajar la mirada otra vez. Sentía como si su voz quedara perdida en su garganta, aun cuando ni siquiera trataba de decir algo.

Grimmjow suspiró y dio un paso hacia ella. Quedaron frente a frente, pero ninguno decía nada.

El viento soplaba y mecía los cabellos de ambos.

El muchacho la miró fijamente y vio como ella levantaba un poco la cabeza para verlo a los ojos y luego rehuía su mirada.

—Rukia. —le dijo con voz grave.

Ella negó con la cabeza sin atreverse a mirarlo. No quería escucharlo.

" _Ya lo sabes, ¿verdad?"_ dijo en su interior.

—Rukia, perdóname. —fueron las palabras del chico.

Y con esa simple frase, el corazón de Rukia se rompió.

La pelinegra levantó la cabeza, sus ojos violetas estaban vidriosos y se mordía el labio inferior para evitar que se moviera.

Grimmjow sintió una lanza invisible atravesarlo de lado a lado, pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Lo siento… no puedo.

De pronto todas las fotografías ficticias que había hecho en su cabeza se partieron por la mitad; las fotos de su boda, de su luna de miel, del nacimiento de su primer hijo y todas esas que imaginó en un futuro junto a él.

Unos segundos de silencio y una solitaria lágrima cayó por la mejilla de la chica.

Y aunque trató de no llorar, un sollozo traicionero subió por su garganta y ayudó a liberar un río de lágrimas que inundaron sus ojos y bañaron sus mejillas.

Ella se cubrió la cara con manos temblorosas, tratando de calmarse, pero sin resultados. No le gustaba llorar en frente de la gente, mucho menos frente a Grimmjow, pero no podía controlarse. ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Salir corriendo? ¿Abofetearlo? Ni siquiera podía pensar con claridad.

El chico de cabello celeste solo la miraba en silencio, sintiéndose el peor hombre de la vida. Aun así era lo mejor. No podía casarse si ya no la amaba y sabiendo que no era el hombre para ella.

Se debatía entre abrazarla o no, pero si lo hacía entonces no podría alejarse de ella.

—¿P-por qué? —la voz de Rukia sonó quebrada, los sollozos la interrumpían, pero logró reprimirlos por un momento. —¿Por qué ahora, tan de repente? ¿Qué pasó contigo? ¿En dónde… en dónde está todo el amor que me prometiste?—le gritó, con las lágrimas cayendo otra vez por su cara.

Eso fue una bofetada para Grimmjow. Él nunca sentía remordimientos, pero esta vez se sentía muy culpable, le había prometido muchas cosas y no fue capaz de cumplirlas. Tal vez no debió permitir que su relación llegara tan lejos.

—No llores. — le dijo, no podía agregar nada más.

—No… no hagas esto. —le pidió ella, sintiendo las rodillas temblar. —Por favor… no te vayas.

—No llores, por favor.

Pero ella no parecía tener intenciones de detenerse.

—Es lo mejor para los dos.

Rukia bajó la vista otra vez y las lágrimas se estrellaban contra el suelo. Sus piernas temblaban y sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría.

Todo daba vueltas a su alrededor.

—Fui feliz contigo. Rukia. —continuó el ojiceleste. —Todas las cosas buenas que vivimos juntos, te juro que nunca las olvidaré, pero…no puedo.

Ella abrió los ojos y levantó la vista para mirarlo con una mezcla de dolor y rabia.

Grimmjow no sabía muy bien por qué se estaba excusando tanto. Su plan inicial era irse apenas cancelara todo, como lo hacía siempre con las mujeres que se enganchaban de él más de la cuenta. Sin embargo ahora no podía hacerlo. No entendía por qué, pero no podía dejarla así. Ni siquiera él podía ser tan desalmado. Al menos quería dejarla un poco más tranquila y asegurarse que entendiera que todo eso era lo mejor para ambos.

—El amor que esperas llegará, Rukia. Ese que te mereces y que no te puedo dar yo. —le dijo con voz triste.

—No…

Rukia negó con la cabeza. ¿Cómo podía decirle algo como eso? Ella nunca amaría a nadie más que a él y estaba segura que moriría si no estaba a su lado.

—Ya verás que sí. —la voz de Grimmjow sonaba baja y triste. Por alguna razón, el intentar consolarla de esa manera lo hacía sentir peor. —Y cuando estés con él, verás que yo no seré nada más que un recuerdo.

—No… yo no puedo…—las odiosas lágrimas volvían a caer por su cara. ¿Por qué estaba sucediendo eso? Era tan feliz hace apenas un rato. Su profesor favorito le había dado un regalo por su futuro matrimonio y le había confirmado su asistencia a la boda. Y ahora, en tan solo un instante, su corazón y su futuro se habían hecho pedazos y se encontraba llorando en una azotea.

—Deja de llorar, Rukia. —le pidió el mirándola a los ojos y sintiendo que se encogía. Solo la había visto llorar dos veces, pero fueron nada en comparación a esto. —Dime… dime que serás feliz aun cuando yo no estaré a tu lado.

Ella volvió a ahogarse en llanto.

" _¡Ya basta! No me digas eso"_ gritaba en su interior.

—No puedo…

—Por favor… —su voz salió como un susurro. —No digas que sin mi no puedes vivir. —le suplicó. —Pronto olvidarás todo esto.

—No entiendo por qué…

Grimmjow apretó los puños, consciente que actuaba como un completo imbécil. Algo en su interior le gritaba que se estaba equivocando, pero no sabía si era su cabeza o su corazón. Sin embargo también hay otro "algo" que no lo dejaba estar a su lado. No sabía si era porque el amor o lo que sea que sentía por ella se había terminado de verdad, o si solo era una parte de su subconsciente que lo impulsaba por motivos egoístas. Y a fin de cuentas, terminó obedeciendo a esa segunda voz.

—¿Q-qué hay con todos nuestros planes? ¿Con nuestra vida juntos?

El chico no contestó. No esperaba que lo entendiera ahora mismo, pero con el tiempo se daría cuenta que ella no hubiera sido feliz a su lado.

—Encontrarás a alguien mejor. —dijo dándose media vuelta y sintiendo que los ojos le ardían.

—¡Grimmjow! —ella gritó su nombre, el chico se detuvo y volteó. Su corazón se encogió al verla así tan frágil.

Él se acercó a ella para mirarla por última vez.

" _Bastardo"_ se dijo a si mismo. _"¿Por qué haces esto?"_

La pelinegra se sujetó el pecho con las manos y Grimmjow sintió que algo se quebraba en su interior.

El muchacho se sorprendió al sentir como una lágrima cálida recorría su mejilla. Él jamás había llorado, nunca. Siempre había dicho que eso era cosa de mujeres y hombres de dudosa sexualidad.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta y bajó la cabeza para que ella no pudiera verlo, ocultando sus ojos enrojecidos bajo sus mechones celestes.

Y antes que Rukia pudiera volver a decir algo, Grimmjow la tomó por los hombros y la besó.

Los ojos violetas de Rukia se abrieron desmesuradamente y luego se cerraron, dejando caer una nueva cuenta de lágrimas.

El chico se separó y le limpió las lágrimas de la cara.

—Deja de llorar, Rukia. —fue lo último que le dijo antes de irse de la azotea y de su vida.

La pelinegra quedó estática por varios minutos hasta que fue consiente que Grimmjow de verdad se había ido. La había dejado.

Solo entonces permitió que sus piernas temblaran y cayó de rodillas al suelo, sintiéndose un cascarón vacío.

\- o -

Matsumoto, Inoue y Hinamori esperaban en la cafetería. La primera movía una de sus piernas con impaciencia y miraba en varias direcciones.

Fue entonces que divisó la colorida cabellera de Grimmjow caminando a paso rápido, con las manos en los bolsillos y la cabeza baja.

—¡Grimmjow! —lo llamó, el chico volteó a verla, pero siguió caminando.

Ella se alarmó y se levantó. Las demás la siguieron.

—¿Qué pasó? —le preguntó acercándose a él y tomándolo por el brazo.

El chico no respondió y se liberó del agarre apurando sus pasos. La rubia frunció el ceño y se puso delante de él.

—¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué le hiciste a Rukia? —sus amigas la miraban sin comprender.

—No te importa. —le respondió con molestia. —Métete en tus propios asuntos.

Matsumoto comprendió todo de golpe. Sintió que hervía de rabia y sin poder controlarse lo abofeteó con fuerza.

—¡Rangiku! —chillaron las dos chicas, espantadas.

Grimmjow enderezó la cara, la miró fijamente y luego esbozó una sonrisa, lo que hizo que la rubia se enfureciera más.

—¿Mejor?

—¡Eres un maldito! —le gritó furiosa. —¡Sabía que no eras de fiar! ¡¿Cómo pudiste?!

—Dije que no es asunto tuyo. —le gruñó él.

—¡Vete de aquí y no aparezcas más!

" _No te preocupes que no lo haré"_ dijo en su interior. Su idea era desaparecer para siempre.

Hinamori e Inoue tuvieron que sujetar a su amiga para que no volviera a golpearlo.

Las personas en la cafetería miraban sorprendidas el espectáculo, pero ninguno quiso intervenir.

Una vez que Grimmjow se alejó, bajó la cabeza y se frotó la cara. Esa estúpida lo había golpeado muy fuerte, pero por alguna razón le dolía más el pecho en ese momento.

\- o -

Cuando las tres chicas llegaron a la azotea, encontraron a Rukia sentada en un rincón, ocultando la cara entre sus rodillas.

Se acercaron a ella con cuidado, estaba muy fría y su cuerpo no dejaba de temblar. Matsumoto le acarició la cabeza con cariño y la abrazó.

Hinamori e Inoue también se unieron al abrazo, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas. Tenían que ser fuertes para ella.

\- o -

Tres horas más tarde, Grimmjow iba en un taxi rumbo a la estación de autobuses.

Iba furioso con el mundo y principalmente con él mismo. Y no entendía el por qué siendo que fue su propia decisión y que ahora era libre para volver al mundo que tanto extrañaba.

Al bajar del taxi tomó su bolso, se lo echó al hombro y caminó rápidamente hacia la entrada.

Iba mirando el suelo, así que sin darse cuenta chocó violentamente contra el hombro de un chico que se cruzó con él.

—Fíjate por donde vas, imbécil. —le gruño al muchacho, aun cuando él había sido el culpable.

—Lo mismo te digo, idiota.

Grimmjow le gruñó un pequeño rosario de insultos al chico de cabello naranja con el que había chocado, pero éste solo frunció el ceño y se alejó de él. Sabía que las personas de Tokio eran muy irritables y no quería meterse en problemas apenas llegar a la ciudad. Por fortuna solo tendría que soportar un año ahí y luego regresaría a su ciudad natal.

Mientras tanto Grimmjow subió a un autobús con destino a Kyoto, dejando toda su vida atrás, listo para comenzar una nueva.

\- o -

Cuatro meses después, Grimmjow estaba acostado sobre su cama mirando el techo.

Las cosas no eran como antes. Ya no sentía el placer de estar con una mujer diferente cada noche. Quería a alguien que lo esperara en la mañana, alguien que le contara sobre su día, que le preguntara cosas y que lo regañara de vez en cuando.

Recordó como hace dos meses cuando consiguió un buen trabajo, sin darse cuenta había tomado el teléfono para llamar a esa chica de pelo negro. Aunque claro, se detuvo apenas marcó el primer número.

Sacudió su cabeza y encendió la televisión. Estaban pasando una película y la escena mostraba a una chica histérica cortándose las venas y salpicando sangre como si fuera un rociador.

El chico sonrió al recordar algo que ella le había explicado hace tiempo.

 _ooooooooooooooo_

— _Eso no tiene sentido. —le había dicho ella, cuando viendo una película apareció una escena similar. —Esa sangre es venosa y tiene poco flujo, podría estar ahí tirada por horas y no moriría. Además el retináculo flexor es muy firme y resistente, con ese simple tajo no podría atravesarlo. Necesitaría hacer un corte con mucha fuerza y eso cortaría a todos los ligamentos de la muñeca, así que sus dedos quedarían inútiles. ¡Y mira, mueve la mano como si nada e incluso levanta el vidrio para cortarse la otra muñeca! ¡Qué ridículo!_

— _Solo es una película. —rebatió él, algo mareado por tanta información._

— _Aun así deberían ser más realistas. —agregó ella. —Si quiere morir de verdad debería cortarse alguna arteria de mayor calibre como la femoral. O tal vez cortarse el cuello entero, es algo más fácil de hacer y ahí entre la yugular y la carótida hay tanta irrigación que moriría desangrada menos de un minuto. ¡Ve al cuello, tonta! —le gritó al televisor._

 _Grimmjow abrió los ojos, sorprendido. Rukia se veía demasiado emocionada hablando de esas cosas tan macabras. Aunque claro, era por su espíritu de doctora._

 _ooooooooooooooo_

—Ve al cuello, tonta. —repitió sus palabras y sintió un dolor en el pecho.

" _¿Qué estarás haciendo, Rukia?"_ preguntó regresando la vista al techo.

Dio un suspiro y apagó el televisor.

\- o -

Seis meses después, Grimmjow estaba de vuelta en Tokio.

Le había tomado nueve meses darse cuenta del error que había cometido. La vida antigua que decía extrañar no era sino una forma de decir que estaba asustado, que no se sentía digno de ella, que tenía miedo que ella lo dejara por alguien más.

Tuvo que alejarse durante todo ese tiempo para darse cuenta que en verdad estaba enamorado de ella.

Habían sido diez meses de miseria total, sintiéndose un desgraciado y un miserable. Nada tenía sentido ya, todo le recordaba a ella. Extrañaba cómo su cara se iluminaba cada vez que veía algo relacionado con ese estúpido conejo, extrañaba verla sentada en su cama estudiando y rodeada por esos libros gordos y aburridos, extrañaba como se molestaba cuando él se burlaba de su altura.

Quería verla, tenía tanto que contarle. Lo segundo que le diría, pues obviamente lo primero sería pedirle perdón un millón de veces, es que al fin había decidido inscribirse en un Instituto y ya cursaba el primer año de Ingeniería Civil.

Ella siempre lo había instado a estudiar, pero él se defendía diciendo que era una tontería y que no lo necesitaba.

Lo tercero era que tenía un gato. Ella siempre se burlaba diciendo que en su vida anterior había sido un felino, pues los gatos siempre se le acercaban, sin importar en dónde estuviera. Claro que él los corría a patadas y gruñía diciendo que odiaba a los animales. Pero ese gato un día apareció en su casa y se instaló y por alguna razón él no lo encontró repulsivo, terminó adoptándolo y lo nombró Chappy; un nombre estúpido que le causaba algunas vergüenzas con los vecinos, pero que le recordaba a ella.

Ahora solo quería verla, pero no sabía donde encontrarla. Cuando se fue cambió de celular y aunque su número lo sabía de memoria, ahora que intentaba llamarla, sonaba fuera de servicio. Y no se sabía ningún número de sus amigas.

Por eso estaba ahí, de vuelta en la Universidad de Tokio, esperando verla aunque fuera por casualidad.

Era poco probable que pasara por ahí, pues ella debió titularse hace cuatro meses, pero era la única opción que tenía. No quería ir a su casa todavía pues estaba seguro que su hermano no le permitiría verla y lo molería a golpes y lo arrojaría a la calle como una sabandija.

Y estaba consiente que lo merecía.

\- o -

Media hora después y el chico seguía en la misma banca de hace tanto tiempo. Al mirar a su alrededor vio al profesor de Rukia, ese sujeto de cabello negro del que siempre hablaba y al que detestaba un poco porque siempre creía que ella se emocionaba demasiado con él.

El pelinegro cruzó hacia donde estaba él y fue en ese momento en que se percató de su presencia. Lo reconoció de inmediato y borró su sonrisa, frunció el ceño y lo miró con rencor, pasándolo de largo sin dirigirle una sola palabra.

" _Incluso este sujeto me odia ahora"_ pensó Grimmjow, pues Kaien siempre se mostraba amistoso con él, al ser el novio de su alumna estrella.

El ojiceleste suspiró con pesar y se encogió en su lugar.

—El profesor Kaien debe estar en su oficina. Hay que aprovechar ahora antes que se vaya a su consulta. —escuchó una voz conocida.

Al voltear vio a Matsumoto y compañía caminado frente a él. Las tres chicas vestían las batas blancas de médico. Ya trabajaban en el hospital pero habían ido a visitar a algunos profesores.

El muchacho se levantó y quedó frente a ellas.

Las tres mujeres quedaron estáticas y se miraron unas a otras. ¿Qué hacía ese granuja ahí? ¿Qué tramaba ahora?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le gruñó Matsumoto, muy molesta todavía. Ella nunca lo perdonaría.

Grimmjow se sintió pequeño ante las miradas furiosas de esas mujeres. No podía negar que se las merecía.

—Rukia… ¿está con ustedes?

Matsumoto no podía creer su descaro. Después de destrozar el corazón de su amiga, ¿ahora aparecía arrepentido? ¿Le pediría otra oportunidad? Ya era demasiado tarde, pero no le diría nada.

La rubia ni siquiera se molestó en responderle, solo siguió su camino.

—Rukia no está aquí. —respondió Inoue. Ella también estaba molesta, pero no podía ignorar esa expresión de dolor que tenía el chico frente a ella.

—¿En dónde está?

—No podemos decírtelo. —dijo Hinamori. —Lo siento.

— Necesito hablar con ella.

—¡No te atrevas! —gritó Matsumoto volteando a verlo. —Rukia ya sufrió demasiado por tu culpa y ahora al fin está bien. Por fin recuperó su sonrisa y no permitiré que la destruyas otra vez. ¡Déjala tranquila! ¡Ya no la lastimes más!

—No es tu decisión. —dijo Grimmjow amenazante. —Dime donde está.

—Pierdes tu tiempo, Rukia ya no vive en Tokio. —le respondió la rubia, con sus ojos celestes brotando llamas. —Ahora, piérdete. Ya tomaste tu decisión, ahora tendrás que vivir con las consecuencias.

Matsumoto le dio una última mirada de desprecio y se alejó dando pasos furiosos.

—Rukia-san sufrió mucho cuando te fuiste, ¿lo sabías? —dijo Hinamori mirando a su amiga que se alejaba. Grimmjow la miró con atención. —Era muy duro verla así, parecía que en cualquier momento se desvanecería.

—Pero ahora ella por fin sonríe de nuevo, aun cuando tú no estás a su lado. Eso debería ser suficiente para ti, ¿no? —agregó Inoue.

Grimmjow solo permaneció en silencio. Eso debería ser suficiente, pero estaba seguro que solo le decían eso para que no la buscara.

—Hay que irnos. Adiós. —dijo Inoue, alejándose junto a su amiga y dejando solo al chico de cabello celeste.

Grimmjow levantó la vista al cielo. Si Rukia no estaba en Tokio, él la buscaría en donde sea. Por todo el país si fuera necesario.

\- o -

Al pasar los meses, Grimmjow cayó en la desesperación. No sabía nada de Rukia y nadie le daba ninguna pista.

" _Lógico"_ pensaba.

Quería volver a verla, pedirle perdón y quedarse a su lado. ¿Seguiría triste? ¿Lo odiaría todavía? La imagen de ella llorando lo atormentaba cada noche y no lo dejaba en paz. Si tan solo pudiera encontrarla, le rogaría día y noche que lo perdonara y se quedaría para siempre a su lado. Se casaría con ella en ese mismo momento de ser preciso y se esforzaría todos los días para hacerla feliz.

\- o -

Y así pasaron los años, cinco para ser exactos. Grimmjow ya se había titulado y era un hombre exitoso, pero algo importante faltaba en su vida.

Por más que intentó no pudo encontrar a Rukia. Había oído que se había ido al extranjero, pero nunca supo si era cierto o no.

Se había acostumbrado a estar solo, iba del trabajo a su casa y de su casa al trabajo. Tampoco llevaba ningún tipo de relación amorosa, pues confiaba en que en cualquier momento ella aparecería de nuevo.

Sus compañeros de trabajo lo invitaban a salir para que conociera a alguien pero él siempre se negaba. Vivía con la imagen de Rukia en su cabeza, mirándolo con esa mezcla de dolor, decepción y rabia y en ocasiones recordaba aquel grito desesperado, llamándolo por su nombre.

¿Lo seguiría odiando? Al parecer debería vivir con esa duda, con la incertidumbre de saber si ella seguía triste por su culpa o no y la angustia de no volver a verla nunca más.

\- o -

Pero volvió a verla.

Habían pasado tres años, ocho en total desde aquel día que él la dejó en la azotea.

Grimmjow caminaba por las calles de Osaka, revisando su celular. Había llegado a la ciudad el día anterior y tenía que reunirse con unos clientes a comer.

Todavía seguía soltero, pero ya no solo. Para su sorpresa una linda chica de largo cabello verde había aparecido para hacerle compañía, y aunque ella sabía que todavía había alguien en el corazón de Grimmjow, esperaría pacientemente hasta que todo ese espacio fuera para ella.

Al llegar al centro comercial de Osaka vio una tienda que le llamó la atención. Vendían cosas muy tontas e infantiles. Apenas entró vio un pequeño peluche con forma de gusano, con dientes y cuernos en la cabeza. Curiosamente a Nell también le gustaban esas cosas estúpidas y ella moría por ese tal Bawabawa.

Lo compró de inmediato y al voltear a un rincón vio un enorme peluche del conejo Chappy, el que le trajo un montón de recuerdos. Bajó la vista y salió de la tienda cargando su compra.

Mientras caminaba por el centro comercial un niño pasó corriendo a su lado y chocó contra él, haciendo que soltara su bolsa.

" _Tonto mocoso"_ gruñó él, frunciendo el ceño.

—¡Mamo-chan, discúlpate con el señor! —chilló una vocecita aguda a su lado.

Él volteó a ver a una niñita de aproximadamente cuatro años de edad.

—Lo siento señor, mi hermano es un toooonto. —se disculpó ella enfatizando la última palabra. —Le diré a papá que le ponga una inyección como castigo. —Grimmjow sonrió ante el comentario.

Ella caminó hasta recoger las cosas. Al ver el peluche sus ojos brillaron, lo tomó, lo limpió contra su ropa y lo guardó en la bolsa.

—Tenga. —le dijo con una linda sonrisa.

Él se agachó para recibir la bolsa y miró a la niña fijamente. De pronto se le había hecho muy familiar.

La pequeña tenía la piel blanca, el cabello negro y unos enormes y brillantes ojos violetas. El color de esos ojos le recordó de inmediato a Rukia y una punzada de dolor se clavó en su pecho.

—¿Señor? —la niña lo miraba confundida y todavía con las manos extendidas.

Grimmjow sonrió con melancolía, a lo que la pequeña se angustió. Ese señor se veía algo triste.

Al ver su expresión, el hombre sacudió la cabeza otra vez y se obligó a sonreír normalmente. Ya no quería ver más ojos violetas brillando tristemente.

La pequeña pelinegra sonrió aliviada y volvió a extenderle la bolsa.

—Consérvalo. —le dijo.

—¿Eh?

—Te gusta esa cosa, ¿no? —ella asintió. —Es tuyo entonces. —le dijo mientras se levantaba. —Ahora ve con tu hermano para que no siga golpeando a la gente.

—¡Sí! —exclamó ella muy feliz. —¡Gracias, señor!

Grimmjow le acarició la cabeza y se despidió de ella. La pequeña salió corriendo a reunirse con sus padres.

Sin saber por qué, volteó para ver a la niña y sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente.

Rukia estaba ahí. Hermosa como siempre, se reía por algo y sus ojos brillaban, dándole un aspecto adorable. Su cabello estaba igual de corto y sedoso y se veía un poco más alta.

Su corazón latió con prisa al verla después de tantos años. Ella estaba ahí frente a él, pero no estaba sola. Un hombre alto de cabello naranja la acompañaba y también reía. Junto a ellos estaba el niño que lo había chocado antes y que movía sus brazos, como reclamando por algo.

Desde la distancia pudo apreciar el anillo en su dedo anular. Estaba casada, tenía una familia y se veía feliz.

"Ya tomaste tu decisión, ahora tendrás que vivir con las consecuencias"

La voz de Matsumoto resonó en su cabeza, no podía negar que tenía razón. Ya la había perdido y ahora no podía hacer nada más.

Unos instantes después la pequeña a la que le había regalado el peluche se acercó a ellos y el pelinaranja la tomó en brazos. Ella les enseñó su nuevo obsequio y su padre le preguntó algo, seguramente de dónde lo sacó.

Grimmjow se tensó cuando la niña apuntó en su dirección.

Y fue entonces que sus miradas se encontraron al fin.

Rukia quedó estática por unos segundos, los que al ojiceleste le parecieron horas. ¿Qué haría? ¿Le quitaría el peluche a su hija y lo arrojaría al suelo? ¿Le gritaría un montón de cosas?

El pelinaranja alternó la vista entre los dos y comprendió la situación. Él ya lo sabía todo, pero no parecía preocupado.

Entonces Rukia le sonrió desde lejos y levantó una mano para saludarlo.

A Grimmjow se le hizo un nudo en el estómago, ella le estaba sonriendo con sinceridad, al fin podía ver esa sonrisa que tanto amaba. Con un gesto torpe y nervioso correspondió al saludo.

Unos instantes después la pelinegra gesticuló un "gracias" por el regalo que le dio a su hija. Su esposo la rodeó por la cintura y los cuatro siguieron paseando por el centro comercial. Antes de perderse en una esquina, la pelinegra volteó a verlo, le dedicó otra sonrisa sincera y se despidió con la mano.

Grimmjow quedó en su lugar por un buen rato. Sintió como si al fin pudiera respirar con normalidad. Ella no lo odiaba, ella era feliz y había seguido su vida.

Tal vez ahora él podría hacer lo mismo.

"Dime… dime que serás feliz aun cuando yo no estaré a tu lado" le había pedido hace ocho años en una fría mañana en Tokio.

"El amor que esperas llegará, Rukia. Ese que te mereces y que no te puedo dar yo"

El sonido de sus propias palabras hacía eco en su cabeza, pero le complacía saber que fueron ciertas al final.

Ella era feliz con alguien más y eso era suficiente.

A ella siempre la llevaría en el corazón, pero ahora podía ver un futuro un poco más brillante. Sin embargo no pudo evitar que una lágrima resbalara por su mejilla, la limpió de inmediato y levantó la vista al cielo.

El calor del sol le entregó una paz interior, respiró profundo y sonrió. Estaba feliz porque ella se veía feliz. Porque a fin de cuentas había salido adelante.

Porque ella al fin había dejado de llorar.

* * *

 **chan chan! ¿Qué les pareció? Me dio penita Grimmjow, pero él muy tonto perdió la oportunidad con Rukia. Por desgracia no siempre hay segundas oportunidades en la vida.**

 **Pero ahí después apareció Ichigo y todo marchó a la perfección. No quise escribir el cómo fue que Ichigo se acercó a Rukia, porque la historia es desde la perspectiva de Grimmjow y pues... él no podía saberlo. Andaba muy ocupado de fiesta y con mujeres de dudosa procedencia y que no podrían deletrear su nombre XD**

 **En fin, ojalá les haya gustado.**

 **Pronto subiré otro one-shot como pago a la apuesta del partido de Ecuador contra Bolivia**


End file.
